1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cat entertainment apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cat scratching housing and bed apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the amusement and comfort of cats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cats, and particularly cats contained within a dwelling, are typically afforded places to sleep, as well as scratching posts to distract cats from effecting such scratching on household furniture. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a housing structure to provide for the entertainment and comfort of a cat in a unitary compact construction. Prior art cat scratching post structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,763 to Cook.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,556 to Frank sets forth a cat scratching post arranged for vertical mounting.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,027; 4,253,423; and 4,790,265 are further examples of cat scratching post assemblies.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cat scratching housing and bed apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.